1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a blade for a blade exchangeable razor used, for example, by a hairdresser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A blade exchangeable razor is widely utilized since a goodlooking and natural hair style can be obtained when hair is cut or trimmed by using such a razor.
A prior art blade exchangeable razor provided with a comb-type edge, as shown in FIG. 8, is constructed in a manner that a blade 31 having a back support 30 is inserted into a blade holder 32 from the front thereof, and a guard 34 having an edge 33 is further mounted from the front end of the blade holder 32.
This type of razor, however, has a drawback that the haircutting cannot be done smoothly due to a relatively large thickness of the edge portion which is caused by the construction where the blade 31 with the back support 30 is inserted into a gap formed in the blade holder 32 and the guard 34 with the edge 33 is further mounted thereover. Another defect is encountered that cut hair enters between the blade holder 32 and the back support 30, which makes the razor difficult to use.